La posibilidad de un oasis
by summerraink
Summary: Los demás son mortales, frágiles... y jóvenes. Nadie más puede entenderles. Sólo ellos dos. El uno al otro.


Spoilers de Journey's end.  
No recomendado para menores de 18.

Situado unos meses después de Journey's end.

El Doctor, Jack y algunos personajes y situaciones nombrados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la BBC, Russel T Davies, Steven Moffat, entre otros. No hay mala intención en su uso ni recibo compensación económica.  
Todo lo reconocible en la serie es suyo, todo lo demás es mío.

Si te tomas todo el tiempo que requiere leerlo... comentarlo sólo es un minuto. Porfaporfa.

LA POSIBILIDAD DE UN OASIS

"Eh, Jack. ¿Un paseo? Estoy aquí."

El Doctor se presenta, sin más motivo aparente que el de pasar unas horas con Jack.  
Está a punto de considerarlo un hábito.  
Es la quinta vez que lo hace en los últimos meses, desde de que la Tierra fue robada, desde que perdió a Rose, otra vez, y a Donna.  
Nunca antes se habían visto con tanta frecuencia. Ni con ningún tipo de frecuencia.

La primera vez le encontró por las calles; la segunda, esperándole en la puerta. La tercera, le salvo de morir (nada demasiado importante, pero duele) en una situación que Jack está seguro podría haber arreglado solo.  
Luego se tomaron una copa, hablaron un rato...  
La cuarta vez también fue una llamada telefónica con indicaciones sobre dónde estaba la TARDIS. También dijo "Paseo".  
Le llevó a beber menta en el monte, el siglo 49, en Despinos. Un lugar tranquilo y agradable.  
Volvió a decirle cosas que ya le había explicado la primera vez:

-Jack, no tengo muy claro por qué no preguntas, pero estoy convencido de que te lo preguntas. Así que, quitémonoslo de encima: Rose, Donna y El Otro están bien. Todos están bien. No sé por qué no lo preguntas, pero supongo que debo decírtelo para que no te preocupes.

Jack le miró sin entender.  
-Es que ya lo sé. Tú ya me lo... explicaste.

El Doctor sonrió con tristeza, apenas sorprendido.  
-Claro, claro que he... -murmuró para sí mismo antes de decir rápido y tajante: -Si nos hemos visto alguna vez después de que te dejase con Martha y Mickey, no debo saber nada, ¿de acuerdo? No nombres nada.

Jack quiso preguntar sólo una cosa: Qué sentido tenía que desordenase sus encuentros en el tiempo. Por qué, en el futuro del Doctor, iba a volver a buscarle antes de ese día.  
Calló. Las normas son las normas.

En parte le pareció divertido, excitante incluso, la idea de estar con el Doctor sin saber exactamente qué parte del pasado compartido tenía cada uno. Intentar leer en el otro qué sabía y qué no en cada ocasión. Sólo guiándose por deslices de información, pistas.  
Pensó que era probable que eso fuese lo que el Doctor quería: No estar tan solo, no estar acompañado. No compartir una historia sino poder volver una y otra vez a alguien. A él.  
Hizo cálculos, hizo esquemas: Ninguno de los dos sabría con exactitud cuántas veces había estado el otro con él. Ni Jack sabría el número de veces que el Doctor se había encontrado ya con él en lo que sería su propio futuro, ni el Doctor sabría cuántas veces iba a decidir en su futuro ir a buscarle a un tiempo pasado de Jack anterior a cada vez determinada.  
Complicado, retorcido incluso. Cada uno con sus propios recuerdos e ignorando parte de los de el otro. Sin preguntas. Sin tener que actuar en base a lo ya ocurrido. Repetirían cosas que ya habían dicho. Todo podría ser por primera vez, o por última o una de tantas para el otro, sin saberlo.

"¿Aún no entiendes la belleza del caos?", le había preguntado el Doctor en uno de esos encuentros, antes de que Jack fuese consciente del desorden.  
Había pensado que se refería a otra cosa.

Jack lo entendió entonces. Sí. Volver cuantas veces quisiera. Sin continuidad. Las posibilidades siempre abiertas.  
El Doctor decidía cuándo, él sólo podía esperar. No es que fuese justo, pero estaba bien.  
Mientras siguiese ocurriendo, estaría bien.

El Doctor le abraza, aún más fuerte que de costumbre, en cuanto entra en la TARDIS. Mantiene el abrazo en silencio, demasiado silencio y demasiado tiempo. Hasta que Jack empieza a preocuparse.

-¿Trabajo o placer, Doctor?

-He dicho un paseo, -susurra en su oído, en un tono que hace que Jack se tense.

-Contigo nunca se sabe.

El Doctor se separa, le observa un instante, Jack supone que valorando su posición en la línea temporal compartida. Luego empieza a hablar coloquial, corriendo hacia la consola.

-Placer, por supuesto. Todos están bien después de lo que ocurrió y sé que ya lo sabes. Eso es todo lo que vamos a decir al respecto, -añade con una advertencia en la mirada. -Por lo demás, el universo está bien, -continúa, moviendo los mandos. -Algo de barullo en Barese XVII, pero los Klestan siempre... -resopla con desdén, -No puedo con ellos. Estarán bien. Se las arreglarán solos. Tú estás bien, lo cual es... algo -dice en voz baja, casi como para sí mismo. Luego vuelve a mirarle, todo sonrisa, -Y hay una impresionante fiesta de siete días a la que podemos ir.

-Así que una fiesta... -Jack piensa en la "impresionante" calma, (que también podría llamarse aburrimiento si no fuese por la compañía,) de la menta en el monte. -Tengo que estar aquí a las doce.

-Ya sabes, puedo hacer que sean las doce cuando tú quieras, -dice el Doctor con suficiencia.

Lo sabe. Se acerca a la consola, se sienta observándole. El Doctor saca un par de tarjetas multicolores de su chaqueta.  
-Siete días, Jack. Estamos invitados. Nunca has visto una fiesta igual... o quizá sí. Si ya has estado, no tienes más que decírmelo. Bueno... si ya has estado, seguro que querrás volver.

Quiere preguntarle cuánto tiempo ha pasado, cuánto lleva viajando sólo. Quizá ya se han encontrado muchas veces en el futuro de Jack. Se pregunta qué habrán hecho sin que él lo sepa.  
Va contra las normas. Lo acepta y calla.  
Quiere preguntarle si, más allá del Universo y "todos", él está bien.  
Supone que eso también va contra las normas.

Tras un par de noches y sus días en la que quizá no sea la mejor fiesta del Universo pero es la mejor a la que Jack ha asistido jamás (y eso es decir algo), tiene meridianamente claro que el Doctor no está bien. Ni se acerca a estarlo.

"Quizá es que el Doctor es así en las fiestas. En esto no le conozco demasiado.", piensa adormecido por la mezcla de alcohol y no-quiere-saber-qué.  
Medio tumbado en una mesa que brilla demasiado para ser real (no sabe lo que significa eso, pero es la sensación que tiene) mira entre pestañas al Doctor: está bailando, o algo así, con un par de cocteleras en las manos, sobre una barra que también brilla más de lo que debería. Unos veinte seres de unas treinta especies, (o al revés, no está seguro,) le animan entre risas, elevando sus copas para que las llene.  
Espera que el Doctor sepa qué está mezclando y que no sea tóxico para nadie.  
Cree que todos están cantando una canción. Cree que la canción habla sobre Caperucita roja.  
Probablemente ése es el punto y aparte que le decide a agarrar el esquelético brazo azul de una camarera que pasa por su lado.

-Oye, ¿tenéis café?

Sus inmensos ojos verdes le miran serviles. Hay una sonrisa debajo. El resto es azul, casi humano, casi serpiente. Juraría que una nube rosa escapa entre los dientes cuando le pregunta.  
-¿De la Tierra? Supongo que se refiere usted a café de la Tierra. El mejor, sin duda. Por supuesto, señor. Tenemos. ¿Desea usted que le traiga?  
La voz es rasposa pero está cargada de amabilidad.

Jack mira ensimismado la nubecilla rosa que se eleva.  
-Eso sería maravilloso. ¿Es grande? El café, ¿es grande?

-Tan grande como el señor desee.

-Tráelo tan grande como puedas imaginar que deseo. Siempre que... lo imagines muy muy grande.

-Por supuesto, señor.  
La camarera desliza el brazo entre sus dedos, desprendiendo un olor a menta.

-Oye, ese tipo de la barra, -le grita elevando la barbilla hacia el Doctor, lo que le provoca un agudo dolor en el cuello. -A ése llévale el doble.

-¿De su parte, señor?

-Da igual de qué parte... Sólo hazlo. Por... favor.

Un indeterminado tiempo después, Jack se siente mejor. O se siente, que ya es algo. Sorbe de las pajitas que la camarera colocó en el recipiente, bastante parecido a un botijo de cristal, ante la cara de frustración que Jack puso al verlo.  
Ya se ha bebido medio café cuando ve al Doctor acercarse. Un botijo en cada mano, bebe de ambos mientras camina, con una precisión envidiable. Se sienta a su lado, empujándole, y empieza la más tópica exaltación de la amistad mediada por alcohol (y otras sustancias) que Jack recuerda.  
Oh, Jack es maravilloso, Jack es brillante, Jack es un verdadero amigo, ¿Conocéis a Jack?, ¡Todo el mundo quiere a Jack!  
Le coge de la mano, le arrastra a la pista de baile.

Están bailando. El Doctor parece inmensamente feliz. Parlotea con una pareja que baila junto a ellos sobre la grandiosa belleza estilística de los agujeros de gusano.  
Jack trata de recordar en qué año están, sin conseguirlo, en un intento de decidir si ése es un tema ya conocido y no hay problema en que el Doctor hable de ello. Supone que no importa: Nadie toma demasiado en serio a la gente que habla de cosas desconocidas.  
Echa una mirada a la mesa que brillaba demasiado para ser real. Ahora brilla un poco menos.  
No conoce al Doctor en las fiestas. No a este nivel. No sabe si sabe lo que hace.  
Quiere más café. Necesita pensar con claridad. Tiene la vaga noción de que debe cuidar de él. La idea se le hace rara, casi graciosa. Él preocupándose de que el Doctor no haga, o tan sólo diga, cosas que no debería.  
Una cita a las doce, con Ianto. Será agradable estar con alguien que soporta el alcohol (si sólo fuese alcohol... ) mucho menos de lo que él lo hace. O que, sencillamente, no puede cambiar el destino de ninguna historia porque se le suelte la lengua.  
El Doctor vuelve a coger su mano y arrastrarle.

Están viendo un espectáculo de malabares con luz y cuchillos, sentados en el suelo. El Doctor le pasa un pastel comido a medias.  
Jack juraría que no está hecho de chocolate tras el primer mordisco.

-Una de café por cada una de otra cosa, ¿trato?- le tiende la mano esforzándose en sonreír.  
El Doctor se la estrecha, asintiendo con emoción.

Están cumpliendo el trato, supone. Beben café, ahora en tacitas, apoyados contra la pared de un pasillo solitario.  
El Doctor está hablando, es complicado, muy complicado para Jack, de que hubo un tiempo en que se podía viajar entre los universos. Todo es técnica, Física, Matemáticas, ecuaciones. Habla con fuerza, no con pasión.  
Sin saber bien por qué, Jack piensa que debería estar llorando. Intenta colocar esa idea en lo que ocurre. Imagina al Doctor, sorbiendo de la taza y volviendo después a los bucles y los flujos energéticos de su discurso, pero llorando mientras lo hace.  
De algún modo, la escena vista así parece tener más sentido.

-¡Hazlo!, -le grita más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

El Doctor le mira confuso.  
-Perdona, ¿que haga qué? Te dije al principio que ahora es imposible, ¿no te lo dije?

-Eso no. Lo otro.

El Doctor estalla en un ataque de risa que le hace derramar parte del café sobre su chaqueta.  
-Jack, necesitas uno de los rosas.

Le arrastra de nuevo hacia una barra.

Han sido tres vasos de bebida rosa, poco más que daiquiri de fresa quiere pensar Jack, pero no se lo cree porque se siente infinitamente bien. Es como si el aire a su alrededor le estuviese acunando.  
Están sentados en un sofá, la pista de baile a un lado, sólo oscuridad al otro.  
El Doctor ha hablado sobre el Titanic, algo no cuadraba en la historia. Luego sobre barcos de guerra. Luego sobre Inglaterra antes de la Primera Guerra Mundial.  
Alguien deja sobre la mesa unos vasos con un líquido oscuro que Jack supone haber pedido y un bol con lo que parecen gominolas.  
Jack habla de cómo vivió él esa época: las batallas, personas muriendo a su alrededor, lo duro que resultaba todo.  
El Doctor le escucha. Le coge la mano, con suavidad esta vez. Está deslizando algo gomoso alrededor de su dedo anular. Cuando le mira, se encoge de hombros.

-Eres capitán y estamos en una nave: No necesitamos más, -dice esforzándose, sin mucho éxito, en no reír, -sólo di sí.

Jack suelta una carcajada. Ríen sujetándose uno sobre el otro hasta que Jack es capaz de hablar de nuevo.  
-Por favor, por favor, vuelve a pedírmelo sobrio, -dice riendo, pensando que sólo eso lo haría aún más divertido.

El Doctor se lleva el dedo a la boca, arrastra la gominola despacio entre los dientes, mirándole sin intención. Ni siquiera lo está chupando. Pero Jack ya no ríe.

-Eres demasiado difícil, Jack,- dice masticando, -pero vales la pena.

-¿Puedo dar por hecho ahora que has superado todo aquello?, -el Doctor le mira interrogante y Jack siente que está siendo cruel, pero continúa, -Lo de que yo sea inmortal. Lo de la anomalía y la constante en el tiempo que no debería existir.

El Doctor le mantiene la mirada, no hay rastro de culpa ni de reproche, sólo suena honesto.  
-Uno aprende.

-¿Siempre?

Ahora parece sobrio, vacía uno de los vasos de un trago. Vuelve a mirarle, como si quisiese leer a través de él.  
-Tienes edad ya para saber eso, ¿no?

Jack asiente reflexivo.  
-Sí, supongo que sí.

Permanecen en silencio un instante, sin mirarse. Piensa que las mesas cada vez brillan menos.

-Hay... cosas que parecen normas inamovibles sobre las que hay que aprender y dejarlas atrás. Y hay normas que nunca... -Parece cambiar de tema. Le mira con curiosidad. -¿Tú me odias? Creo que tendrías motivos suficientes para ello. Soy malo calculando cuándo los motivos para odiarme son suficientes, pero...

Jack le coge la mano y la coloca sobre su sien.

-Oh. No. Tú sabes protegerte de una lectura mental, -dice incrédulo.

-No lo haré. Sólo eso. Puedes mirar.

-No, -no retira la mano, le acaricia la mejilla, muy serio. -Me asusta lo que pueda encontrar ahí dentro sobre mí.

-Entonces tendrás que conformarte con que te diga que no te odio.

-Suena a compasión, -se queja con un gesto de fastidio.

-Te he odiado, te odio a veces y seguro que te odiaré. Pero no es la idea global que tengo.

Piensa en besarle. Vuelve a verlo como algo que tendría que estar ocurriendo: El Doctor debería haber llorado y él debería besarle. Así todo tendría más sentido. Pero siente miedo, un miedo independiente de esa idea, por el modo en que le está mirando.

-Creo que deberías, Jack.

Y sabe que se refiere a que debería odiarle. Le aterroriza la idea de que quizá no sepa todos los motivos que el Doctor conoce.  
Esta vez es él quien tira de la mano del Doctor.  
-Me muero de hambre.

-Los pasteles, claro.

Jack está comiendo algo que el Doctor jura es comestible y él jura está buenísimo. Parece gelatina blanca, pero sabe casi a ternera. Casi.  
Sentados en altos taburetes, en una sala pequeña, repleta, bien iluminada. Las paredes son amarillo y rosa, el color parece moverse despacio, como si estuviese hecho de insectos diminutos.

El Doctor apura una bebida que huele peligrosamente bien mientras habla de un planeta en el que estuvo tiempo atrás.  
-Era viejísimo entonces, Jack. Físicamente, me refiero. Oh, si me hubieses conocido de aquella... -se echa a reír, se atraganta, tose, -¡no te hubiese gustado nada!

Se lo piensa sólo un instante antes de hablar. Se piensa si decirlo, no el hecho.  
-Creo que me hubieses gustado siempre, -dice intentando que no suene demasiado serio.

El Doctor le sonríe con cariño, arruga la nariz y vuelve la cara hasta que no puede ver sus labios.  
No sabe si se lo oye susurrar o si lo imagina porque es él quien lo está pensando: "¡Qué mono!"

Cuando vuelve a mirarle aún sonríe, pero sólo hay tristeza. Apoya la barbilla en las manos.  
-Era... ¡tan crío! de aquella. No tenía ni idea de nada. Todo parecía tan fácil tan... posible aún. ¿Lo recuerdas, Jack? ¿Recuerdas la última vez que pensaste que todo era fácil?

Jack niega.

-Supongo que tú viviste menos tiempo que yo en ese... estado. Y que te queda más por delante que a mí para vivir sin tenerlo.

Quiere decir algo, algo que consuele a cualquiera de los dos. No hay nada.

-Hay una... montaña rusa, digamos, -dice el Doctor sonriendo de nuevo. -A través de un tubo transparente, en el exterior. Es como flotar en el espacio.

Están sentados uno junto al otro, gritan hasta quedarse sin voz, a toda velocidad, flotando en el espacio.  
Jack sabe que no es real, pero por un momento todo parece fácil y posible.

Bailan.  
Beben.  
Jack se queda dormido en un colchón de aire. No sabe cuánto tiempo.  
Despierta casi sobrio y preguntándose cómo va a reencontrar al Doctor. No importa: El Doctor le encontrará.  
Le asusta un poco que no recuerde que vino con él y se dirige hacia donde está la TARDIS. Se queda cerca.  
Habla con un moseriano de lo más atractivo. Dice "No, gracias" sin lamentarlo demasiado.  
Acepta un vaso con algo que sabe a mandarina después de que una mujer le bese "Para que sepas a qué sabe". La mujer se va.  
Observa un corro de risas y se acerca. El Doctor está en medio, haciendo una torre de vasos, cojines y cucharillas, mientras habla de algo que suena a arquitectura.

-¡Eh, pero si es mi amigo Jack! El brillante Jack. Todo el mundo quiere a Jack. -Hace caer media construcción mientras camina hacia él y le agarra del brazo. -Te has perdido media fiesta, -le dice con fastidio.

Café, vuelve a ofrecer. El Doctor no se resiste. Balbucea algo sobre que es un señor del tiempo de palabra y que él cumple sus tratos.  
Jack está seguro de que un par de tazas no cumplen el trato.

El Doctor ha vuelto a los vasos con líquido rosa. Apoyado contra una pared acolchada, le está jurando que venció al demonio.

-El maldito demonio, te lo juro. Maldito entre los malditos, demonio entre los demonios. Y era muy grande.  
Jack ríe ante su gesto tonto de intentar alargar aún más los brazos.

-No me lo creo. No vas a colarme cualquier historia.

El Doctor deja de reír, mira al suelo, sujeta la copa con las dos manos, la cabeza baja.  
-No. Bueno, en realidad no fui yo.

Jack le golpea con el hombro.  
-Eh. ¡Vamos! Con todo lo que has hecho... ¿qué importa si esto... lo hiciste o no, si me lo creo o no?

Sonríe cansado.  
-No es eso. No... es esa la cuestión.

Esta vez Jack cree ver lágrimas. No caen.  
Le abraza igualmente.  
No pregunta. Supone que sobran motivos.  
Empieza a tener la teoría de que el Doctor nunca llora por ningún tiempo que no sea el presente.  
Es más, empieza a tener la teoría de que eso es un gran error.

Jack no tiene claro donde están. La habitación es oscura, la luz es imposiblemente gris. Hace tiempo que nada brilla.  
Están solos.  
Hay ondas, o algo así; es como si el aire se moviese en pulsos de calor. Siente el deseo de bailar con el ritmo, pero no lo hace.  
El Doctor está canturreando, supone que siguiendo esa especie de música. Apoya la espalda sobre la pared, deja de tararear, sopla mirando al techo.

-Tú no conoces a los Odd, al menos no en su planeta de origen, ¿verdad Jack?

-No.

Baja la cabeza, se frota la frente, cierra los ojos con fuerza. Respira profundamente como si intentase calmarse.  
-Te podría contar tantas cosas...

-¿Cosas que no puedes o cosas que puedes? -pregunta, no sin cierta preocupación.

El Doctor suelta una risa seca.  
-Ambos tipos, por supuesto.

-Las normas.

Resopla, se revuelve el pelo. Después le mira con una sonrisa tranquila.  
-Tranquilo. No es en lo que no puedo en lo que estoy pensando.

Jack se apoya en la pared, a su lado, cruza los brazos. Pregunta sólo por hablar.  
-¿Cómo son los Odd?... en su planeta.

Sonríe, mordiéndose el labio.  
-Raros. Bellos. Las dos cosas. Ya sabes. Un poco como todos los demás. Absolutamente únicos, especiales.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas solo, Doctor?" Jack imagina que la pregunta le llega, en ondas.  
Siente, "Demasiado. Demasiado tiempo, demasiado solo".  
Le está cogiendo la mano de nuevo, descruzándole los brazos. Tira de él, cada vez con menos fuerza.

Cree que ya ha estado en ese pasillo, oscuro, solitario, en algún momento de las últimas horas.  
Ahora tiene la espalda contra la pared.  
El cuerpo del Doctor contra el suyo. El Doctor le está besando.  
Responde. No duda. No piensa. Siente.  
Necesidad. Deseo. Fuerza. Dientes. Lengua. Tiempo.  
Las manos en su costado. El pelo en sus manos. Necesidad.

Labios. Aliento.  
-La TARDIS. Ahora.  
Deseo en la voz. Rota.

Es él quien tira del Doctor hacia la TARDIS.  
Le oye respirar profundamente a su espalda. En algún momento del recorrido se vuelve para mirarle.  
Sólo hay necesidad en sus ojos.

El Doctor entra tras él en su habitación de la TARDIS, le empuja contra la puerta, le besa como si le fuese la vida en ello.  
Jack aún considera válido ese concepto.

Podría detenerle. Podría pensar no ya que es el alcohol y todo lo demás, sino que es el dolor, la búsqueda desesperada de contacto. De hecho, lo piensa.  
Está tan convencido de que esos son los motivos que ni se plantea detenerle. Ni por un instante.  
Tampoco le permite detenerse.

-Jack, sé que te vas a reír. Pero no sé si... esto es justo, para ti.- Le está desabrochando la camisa, sin desesperación por un momento.

Jack no se ríe.  
-Da igual. Lo entiendo, perfectamente.

Se detiene, duda.  
-Jack, es que no sé... cuánto lo entiendes.

-Todo. Lo entiendo todo. Ven aquí.

Jack le besa de nuevo. Le desnuda. Se deja hacer. Le toca. Le muerde. Gime. Le araña. Aprieta. Se esfuerza en abrazar. Calmarse. Acariciar.  
Deja de intentar ir despacio.  
Todo es rápido, apresurado, febril, incontrolado.  
Deja de intentar nada que no sea sacarle de encima la necesidad de sentir.  
No lo entiende todo, no lo entiende perfectamente.  
Sólo lo entiende.  
Ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que necesita sentir. No le importa. Sólo intenta hacerle sentir. A ciegas, como puede.  
No le importa cómo ocurra. Lo que sea.

Piensa después, tirado en el suelo, el Doctor aún gimiendo contra su cuello, que debería parecerle decepcionante. Demasiados años para imaginar y todo eso.  
No le importa lo más mínimo lo que debería parecerle y lo que no.

Le pesan los párpados, un verdadero esfuerzo mirarle. Él tiene los ojos cerrados.  
-Doctor... espero que no sea ahora cuando vas a empezar a hablar.

-He estado hablando horas y horas... -susurra con cansancio.

-Quiero decir a hablar de lo que sea que sea importante. Porque voy a dormirme. Ya.

Lo último que escucha es una risa gutural y el sonido de un beso que no siente.

Cuando despierta, el Doctor está dormido en el suelo, a su lado, el brazo sobre su cintura, los pantalones en los tobillos.  
Desde que le conoce, es la primera vez que le parece un ser frágil.  
Le retira el brazo con suavidad. El Doctor se acomoda boca abajo, murmurando en sueños con una sonrisa casi infantil.  
Nunca antes le ha dado tanto miedo.  
Así que huye. Cierto que necesita una ducha, la cabeza le palpita como si tuviese el corazón en el cerebro, pero sabe que sólo está huyendo.

Ha echado de menos las duchas de la TARDIS, esa mezcla de lluvia de colores y riego por aspersión. El suelo gomoso y las paredes que se mueven en masaje al apoyarse.  
Pero Jack permanece en el centro, inmóvil, mirando el agua arremolinarse a sus pies. Se pregunta qué está haciendo ahí.  
Por supuesto, se está duchando. Eso es lo que está haciendo. Está ahí porque el Doctor le llamó. El Doctor llama, él acude. El Doctor le llamó, le llevó a una fiesta, todo lo demás. No, la cuestión es qué demonios está haciendo ahí en realidad. Por qué el Doctor le busca últimamente, por qué ahora. Y por qué a él.  
"Ianto, a las doce", cruza su mente un instante, pero no piensa en ello.  
Piensa en Martha. Lleva un buen rato pensando en Martha. El rostro de Martha sonriendo, los ojos húmedos, mientras decía "Quema". Sentada en su despacho, al otro lado de la mesa. "Quema, quema, quema. Me estaba quemando y, al mismo tiempo, estaba tan lejos... Y yo tenía tan claro que nunca me dejaría acercarme..."  
La pregunta había sido ¿Por qué le dejaste?

-¿Qué tal está el agua?  
El Doctor está apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, ahora desnudo del todo, también se mira los pies.

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida. Entra, si es lo que quieres. Sabes que el agua está perfecta.

-No tienes buen despertar, no.  
Parece dudar un instante pero entra. Coge una pastilla de jabón de una estantería y se acerca a él.  
Se clavan la mirada. Ya no hay necesidad ni desesperación en los ojos del Doctor, todo lo demás sigue ahí. La tristeza, el dolor. El deseo. Jack retira la mirada.  
-Date la vuelta, -dice el Doctor con suavidad, levantando la mano con jabón.

-No vas a frotarme la espalda.

-¡Por supuesto que voy a hacerlo!

Jack sonríe y se da la vuelta. Total, ya está ahí. Hay cosas peores que el Doctor frotándole la espalda. Durante un buen rato incluso piensa que eso es todo lo que va a ocurrir.  
El tiempo suficiente para que deje de preguntarse qué está haciendo ahí.  
No importa. No demasiado.  
Le está besando el cuello, apenas, arrastrando los labios.  
No es ahora cuando importa, aunque importe.

Le coge de la mano, vuelven a la habitación  
El Doctor sobre la cama dice "Ven" y extiende la mano hacia él.

Tiempo. Calma. Todo lo que no ha habido antes.

Lleva años queriendo esto.  
Sólo que eso, ahora que hay calma, todo es lento y suave, y puede pensar, es un inmenso problema.  
Hasta se plantea que lo suyo es peor que un barato cliché de alguna historia mitológica: Nadie, en toda la maldita historia de la humanidad, ha podido desear durante siglos hacerle el amor a alguien; (igual algunas opciones que ha imaginado no merecían ese calificativo pero, ¡maldita sea!, es que ha tenido tiempo para desear de todo.)  
En lo referente a pensar que puede ser por última vez, sin embargo, está convencido de que no está solo. Ni siquiera es la primera vez que tiene esa sensación.  
Pero es que la maldita combinación de las dos cosas es insoportable.

Le explota el cerebro en el deseo de hacerlo "Todo". Y todo no es todo: Todo es Absolutamente Todo.  
El colmo es cuando se plantea que quizá el cuerpo de un señor del tiempo no funcione igual que el de un humano. Más o menos sí, eso está claro desde hace unas horas. Básicamente, sí. Pero no está pensando en lo básico, está pensando en Todo y en que igual nunca vuelve a ocurrir y...  
Arrodillado sobre las piernas del Doctor, lame el interior de su muslo sin saber siquiera por dónde tirar.  
No puede creerse que está nervioso, pero eso le pone aún más nervioso. Le va a preguntar. Punto. Es una tontería pasarlo mal por algo así. Pero el Doctor se le adelanta.  
-Jack, Jack, Jack... Para, -dice con una suavidad que Jack no detecta. Se incorpora. -¿Qué... te ocurre?

-¡No lo sé! -casi grita abriendo las manos en un gesto de impotencia hacia el cuerpo del Doctor. -Ni siquiera sé cómo... Joder, no es un cuerpo humano, no es un cuerpo de... un montón de especies. No...

El Doctor frunce el ceño como si no entendiese nada.  
-Pero si ya...

-Ya, que ya ha ocurrido. Hace unas horas, sí, lo recuerdo. Sólo pensaba que...

-¿Hace unas...? -le interrumpe, cogiéndole del brazo. Aprieta los párpados, como tratando captar una idea. -Espera, ¿has dicho...?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho?  
Se da cuenta de que ni siquiera ha dicho aún lo que pensaba decir. No tiene ni idea de a qué viene ese gesto.

-Nada, olvídalo, -le coge las manos, como tratando de calmarle, y sonríe. -Jack... Antes ha sido bastante humano, ¿no?

-Demasiado humano de hecho, -contesta casi sarcástico.

El Doctor estalla en risa sorprendido, se tapa la boca intentando parar de reír.

-Oye..., -Jack ríe, intentando disculparse. -No estoy diciendo...

-No, no pasa nada. Decíamos que todo va más o menos igual... -le coge la cara, un beso rápido. -Antes, cuando demasiado humano, he pedido cosas, ¿verdad? - otro beso. -Sé pedir, ¿no?

-Es sólo que antes ha sido rápido...

Le besa, interrumpiéndole de nuevo. Si sigue interrumpiéndole, y preguntando sin preguntar, y hablando de forma condescendiente, va a volver a su viejo plan de "Primero tirárselo, luego matarle."  
De pronto, todo le cuadra: La confusión, las preguntas, la condescendencia. "¿No es la primera vez que lo hacemos para ti? ¿Ni siquiera sabías si lo era para mí? ¡Joder! ¿Es eso?"  
Supone que eso también está entre el inmenso montón de... cosas que no puede preguntar.

-Jack..., -intenta encontrar palabras, parece sopesarlas, -sólo... Esto no es una única vez. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Entiendes eso?

No, Jack no lo entiende. No sabe si es una intención o un hecho conocido.  
-De acuerdo.  
Le da igual una opción o la otra. Ambas son suficiente.

Están tumbados en la cama, mirando al techo, uno junto al otro. La pierna derecha del Doctor sobre la izquierda de Jack y de nuevo enrolladas a la altura de los tobillos. Es casi incómodo pero ninguno de los dos quiere moverse.

-No pensé que serías del tipo calmado que se queda en la cama después. Pensé que saltarías, ya pensando en el tiempo perdido, a hacer algo.

-¡Bromeas! ¿Para qué sirve si no tener una máquina del tiempo?

-Y, entonces, -dice Jack como si contase un cuento -la TARDIS, ofendida, les escupió al peor agujero del Universo.

El Doctor ríe.  
-Hubo una vez que me quedé lo que sería casi una semana. ¡Una semana! ¿Te imaginas? Sin movernos de la cama yo y...  
Se detiene en seco, como si se sintiese culpable.

-Doctor, soy yo. No me voy a sentir mal ni nada.

-No es por ti, es por...

-No especifiques.

Sonríe con tristeza.  
-Tenía tantas ganas de tocarla,... desnudo. No era sólo deseo sexual. Tantas ganas de tocarla con todo el cuerpo... Pensé que no volvería a vestirme nunca.

-Tú salvando el universo desnudo, -dice pensativo. -Sí, esa imagen ya la tenía.

-Pero ella se empeñaba en comer de vez en cuando- se encoge de hombros. -Y una de las veces se quedó dormida en la cocina. Me acabé aburriendo. Me comí el plato de pasta que había preparado, como venganza. Estaba exquisito, por cierto.

Se pregunta si sería con este cuerpo, si tiene la imagen correcta. Lo cuál supone es preguntarse si Rose sabe cocinar pasta exquisita. Así que no pregunta.

Permanecen en silencio, mirando el techo. Jack sin poder sacarse de la cabeza lo exquisita que estaría ahora la pasta preparada por Rose: se muere de hambre. Seguro que el Doctor no se quedaría esperando en la cama por él. Saltaría a otro lugar, rompería la escena. Aguantará un rato más, sólo es hambre. Ha muerto de hambre por peores motivos.

El Doctor le coge la mano, suspira pensativo mirándole antes de hablar.  
-¿Te imaginas? El señor del tiempo y el hombre inmortal, poco menos que la eternidad para... lo que quisiésemos.

-¿Podríamos hacerlo desnudos? Salvar el Universo, me refiero, -bromea.

-¡El decoro, Jack! ¡El decoro!

-¿Es una propuesta?, -pregunta intentando no darle importancia. Al parecer sin mucho éxito.

-¡No me mires así! ¡No te estoy pidiendo en matrimonio! Por cierto, -parece confundido un instante, -creo que ayer lo hice.

-Podemos olvidarlo, no te preocupes. Vuelve a olvidarlo.

-Tengo una estúpida tendencia a casarme cuando bebo demasiado. Tengo que superar eso. Podría acabar casándome con alguien importante y cambiando la historia, -tiene un escalofrío. -¿Qué contestaste?

-Que no, gracias, pero que por favor me lo preguntases sobrio para que pudieses recordar cuánto me hacía reír.

-Me gusta como respuesta, -asiente riendo.

Vuelve el silencio, casi tenso.

-Y, ¿si te pregunto lo otro? Vestidos la mayor parte del tiempo, nada de monogamia. Tienes la eternidad, Jack, ¿quieres tener el tiempo?

Jack mira al techo, casi con una mueca de dolor. Los labios entreabiertos a punto de un No.

El Doctor asiente despacio.  
-Creo que preferiría haberte hecho reír. De acuerdo. Te llevaré a casa.

Suelta mano y pierna y hace un gesto de levantarse.

Jack le sujeta contra la cama, las manos en los hombros, con rabia.  
-No seas estúpido. No estoy diciendo que quiera irme ahora, no estoy diciendo que no quiera estar contigo.

-No soy estúpido Jack. Puedo devolverte exactamente al mismo lugar, en el mismo tiempo. Tienes un lugar al que volver, lo entiendo. Vas a volver. Eres inmortal, vas a volver igual. Si no quieres quedarte no es porque tengas un lugar al que volver, son dos cosas independientes.

-No. ¡No seas estúpido! Volver, ¿cuándo?: ¿cien años?, ¿diez años? ¿uno? ¿meses? Yo no sería el mismo. Da igual lo inmortal que sea, sigo siendo humano. Ni siquiera creo que eso sea distinto para un señor del tiempo. El tiempo pasaría y ya no sería el mismo. Eso no significa que necesite salir corriendo ahora para no perdérmelo. Me quedo, quiero quedarme, el tiempo que... Pero no años. No meses. Al menos no en estos momentos, joder.

Hace un gesto con la barbilla, indicándole que le suelte. Jack se tumba a su lado, a la espera.  
-Estoy tan harto de..., -niega con la cabeza, un halo de disculpa en la mirada. -Lo siento. En serio.

Y Jack sabe: Está harto de perder. Perder personas. Todos mortales, frágiles. Y jóvenes. Incapaces de entender. Él sabe de eso. Todos se esfuerzan en entender, no lo entienden. Uno se esfuerza en convencerse de que no pasa nada. Los demás son mortales, es como funcionan las cosas, hay que vivir con ello. Le hace gracia, hasta el Doctor es mortal. Quizá ni siquiera él entiende esa parte.  
Sabe de lo que está harto, hasta qué punto está harto. Nadie más puede acercarse a entender. Sólo ellos dos. El uno al otro.  
No es que no haya otros motivos, no. Es que, para colmo, hay otros motivos.  
Pero entiende lo jodidamente importantes que son esos dos.  
Jack entiende lo que es haber vivido demasiado tiempo y es inmortal: nunca podría perderle.

-Oye, siempre estaré, cuando quieras.

-Jack... no es necesario, en serio.

-Te quieres callar. Ya sé que no es necesario y que tú puedes con todo, que sí, vale. He dicho que siempre estaré. Soy eterno,- dice con una falsa sonrisa orgullosa. -Nunca me acabo. Puedes encontrarme en mi futuro millones de veces y mi futuro nunca se acabará. Siempre estaré. Ni siquiera envejeceré, espero, al menos no durante mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?- acaba preguntando como si realmente fuese una pregunta.

-No serás el mismo.

-Pero, tardaré mucho en envejecer, ¿verdad?

El Doctor ríe.  
-No... quizá algún día muy muy lejano. No... lo sé. No creo que en mucho tiempo. No te preocupes de eso.

-Puedes ir a buscarme en cualquier momento.

-No será... , -se le corta la voz.

-Tú tampoco serás el mismo, -continúa Jack, creyendo que aún está pensando en las pérdidas pasadas. -Sobre todo tú. Intenta mantener este cuerpo. Me gusta.- Dice mirándole apreciativo.

El Doctor sonríe con ironía, la mirada cargada de una tristeza que Jack no logra entender del todo.

-Eh, no te preocupes. Da igual cómo seas. Sabes que yo sólo me fijo en el interior.

La sonrisa parece sincera ahora. Coge a Jack por la nuca y apoya la frente contra la suya cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de decir  
-Vamos.

Se levanta de un salto. Jack le observa mientras busca en el revoltijo de ropa del suelo.  
Y piensa que puede decírselo. Le quiere y es como si tuviese que decírselo. Ahora que es cuando él lo necesita. Puede hacerlo. Igual que pueden follar apresurados y borrachos sólo porque uno de ellos no puede con el dolor y necesita contacto desesperadamente. Igual que pueden volver a hacerlo unas horas después, sin necesidad de disculparse por lo ocurrido, con la calma y la atención de quién lleva años deseándolo. Y de quien no lo ha deseado tanto, pero aún así lo quiere.

Se ha puesto los calzoncillos, la camisa, se cuelga la corbata antes de abrochar los botones, un calcetín a la pata coja. Le mira y piensa que puede decírselo. Que son demasiado fuertes y saben demasiado y no se rompen con nada.  
El otro calcetín, dando saltitos.

-Doctor.

-Dime, -le mira inmóvil, como una garza. Cómico y tierno.

Y Jack no lo dice, pero da igual. Esa es la cuestión al fin y al cabo.  
El Doctor lo sabe, se acerca, se arrodilla junto a la cama, le besa la frente, los labios. Asiente despacio.

Él también lo sabe. Tanto que, cuando habla, la frase parece cargada de sentidos.  
-¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-No tengo ni idea, -susurra. -A casa, si quieres. Donde quieras, si no, -dice ya en un tono despreocupado, volviendo a la búsqueda de pantalones. -El tiempo que quieras, Jack. Donde quieras.

Quiere quedarse y quiere volver antes de que volver se transforme en algo distinto. Sabe qué es lo mejor.  
"Sólo un par de días", piensa. "Un par de días más, en algún lugar sin alcohol o sin bodas. Luego a casa. En un par de días no habrá dejado de serlo."  
-¿Has oído hablar de Reissosleset IV?

-Por supuesto. Un poco aburrido... Pero vale. ¡No hay lugar del que yo no haya oído hablar!

No serán un par de días, tampoco más de un mes.  
Una mañana verde, en Sanfitarius, el Doctor estará mirando las iglesias móviles a través de la ventana de la habitación, esperando que Jack acabe de vestirse.

Aquella noche le habrá contado que hizo algo terrible, no especificará qué.  
Jack dejará de insistir cuando se eche a llorar inconsolable sobre su pecho.

-Doctor, si tú y yo seguimos existiendo y este planeta existe y las estrellas al otro lado de la ventana parecen las que deben ser... Hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho no ha sido tan grave. Has evitado cosas peores. -Jack se sentirá un poco estúpido al hacerlo pero apuntará hacia la ventana. -¿Ves? Las estrellas correctas.

El Doctor mirará, a las estrellas y luego a él. Dirá algo que para Jack no tendrá sentido.  
-Siglo 51. Sigues existiendo. No mueres, pero sí naces. En el siglo 51.  
Volverá a mirar la ventana y se echará a reír, aún sin dejar de llorar.  
Cuando empieza le cuesta dejarlo.

Esa mañana, Jack acabará de vestirse, se acercará a él y tendrá esa sensación de que es el momento.  
-Quiero ir a casa.

El Doctor le cogerá la mano con fuerza.

Hablarán de las cosas de siempre, que nunca son las mismas, riendo a carcajadas sobre la mesa de desayuno, haciendo a todos volverse.

Subirán en la TARDIS. Tierra, siglo XXI, Cardiff.  
Cinco minutos después de que el paseo empezase.

Se abrazarán. Se despedirán con la mano y con un "Hasta la próxima" cuando Jack cruce la puerta.  
El Doctor murmurará "Gracias" cuando ésta se cierre.

Jack permanecerá quieto, de espaldas, escuchando con los ojos cerrados el sonido de la TARDIS desmaterializándose.  
No sabrá qué sentir. Aún es lo bastante joven para que eso ocurra.

Pensará que está en casa y que está deseando ya volver a escuchar ese sonido.  
No sabrá qué sentir. Eso estará bien.  
Tiene toda la eternidad para descubrirlo.

Jack es inmortal, los demás no. Ni siquiera el Doctor. Podría darse el caso: podría verle morir definitivamente, por última vez.  
Pensará que quizá es ése el verdadero motivo del desorden en los encuentros; porque ese desorden implicará que, durante su eterna vida, tendrá siempre la esperanza de volver a ver a alguien que le importa, a alguien a quien quiere.  
Eso es algo que nadie más que el Doctor podría ofrecerle. Siempre podrá contar con la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con él.  
Volviéndose hacia donde ya no estará la TARDIS, Jack también dirá "Gracias". 


End file.
